MiraculousTales of Lèvres de poisson
by Chise47
Summary: The main protagonist of this story is my personal original character that I've intergraded into the Miraculous world of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Warning - Finding connections between the original story and mine will be some what rare because I'm only using Miraculouses world to tell my story instead of following Ladybug and Chat Noirs viewpoint.


A hooded figure cups its hands against a window, pressing its face on the glass. Pastries are on display at the window but nothing more can be seen beyond that. The hooded figure steps back to see the apartments above are lit. Shadows of a mother and father can be seen preparing a meal for their daughter. The figure clenches its fists inside its pockets. Blue neon light down the street catches the figures eye.

The light protrudes from an alleyway, the figure steps into the neon blue. Long hair flows from the figures hood down to her ankles framing her large marble eyes in the light. Opening the door, the girl finds herself in an Aquarium. Hundreds of fish crammed into tanks spread on rows of shelving wait to be sold. As she crouches beside a tank, her wet hair forms a pile on the floor. Water dripping from her chin, the girl places her hand on the glass "I'll free you."

Her wide eyes stare into the salty water of the fish tank. A large man wearing a plum shirt kneels down on the floor with her. "You look like you could use a towel." The man hands her a towel but surprisingly the girl does not respond. Instead she continues to stare wide eye into the salty water of the fish tank. The man retracts his hand holding the towel and scratches the back of his head.

"So uh, you really like those fish huh?"

"..."

Again the girl does not acknowledge the existence of this man and continues to stare into the salty water of the fish tank.

"You know, my old man needs some help with the fish store. If your really into fish maybe you could help us out a little."

"I'll think about it"

Surprised by her response the man jumps a little. Looking back at her she is still staring into the salty water of the fish tank.

"Ya little weirdo."

The man smiles and puts his hand on her head before coming to his feet. Without adjusting her head, the girl slides her eyes onto the man. Getting a better look at the man she notices his dark skin and tall demeanor. She smiles too before exiting the store.

The following night the girl with scarlet hair returns to the street. She watches as the crowd of Paree citizens and tourists slowly vacate the bakery. As the bakery slowly comes to a closing one woman excites the bakery with a box of pastries, raving how delicious they are. Wanting to know how good they are for herself, the girl heads over to the bakery. She leaves a trail of water to evaporate into the hot summer air behind her. Entering the bakery, she places some loose change on the counter.

"Give me whatever I can get for this."

The baker picks up the strangely wet change and happily hands over a small box of assorted pastries. When he gets a good look of his new customer he is taken back by her appearance, startling him a bit.

"We get a lot of foreigners here in Paris, are you one by chance?"

Taking the box of pastries, she slightly opens the lid before an overwhelming smell of delicious lemon meringue and strawberry pastries fill her nostrils. She shuts the lid to collect her senses and looks past the Baker to the menu.

"Where might you been from?" The Baker tries hard, harder than he should to make conversation with this strange girl. The girl reads the menu, noticing he gave her more pastries than what he should given her. Before opening her mouth to correct his mistake, the Baker and her are disrupted by his daughter rushing down the stairs. The girl catches a glimpse of the daughter's earrings recognizing them instantly. Unmistakably there they are, the Miraculous earrings of the Ladybug.

The girl with scarlet hair slips out the door and rushes down the street into an alleyway. Pressing her back against the wall, she couldn't believe she saw Ladybug so soon without her in costume. She lets out a deep sigh before looking back down at the box of pastries in her hand. The girl instantly feels guilty. Looking around the corner she watches the lights go out in the bakery, making her feel even more guilty but at the same time relieved.

"Hey what are you doing?"

The girl nearly jumps.

"Wha-what are you doing?!"

"I didn't take you for the jumpy type."

Looking up at the man from the previous night, the girl notices a nametag on his stores shirt. "I-I'm not… Le- Léon?"

"Yeah that's my name, now I wonder what's yours?" Léon runs her hair through his fingers. "Maybe your names Scarlet?"

"It's Tsuki" Tsuki grabs his wrist as her face turns red contradicting her steadfast expression making her looked pissed.

"Whoa I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought your hair was really pretty that's all." Léon lowers his face, scratching the back of his head once again.

"You didn't offend me… Thank you" Tsuki looks away hiding the bright red on her cheeks. Léon smiles seeing Tsuki cover her face like that. He leans against the wall folding his hairy arms. Tsuki looks back up at him, her fair skin showing once again. Léon's gorgeous bluebell eyes accompany his dark hair extremely well. His large muscular body loams over her, surprisingly not in a menacing way but rather in a comforting way. His appearance puts her into a trans before he snaps her out of it.

"You got somewhere to go?"

"No…"

"Well you can hang out with me for the night, if you'd like."

"Oh," Tsuki giggles a little before smiling too "sure."

Léon welcomes her into his old mans aquarium before he rushes behind the counter, apologizing to a waiting customer. Not knowing what to do with herself, Tsuki walks around the store admiring the vast collection of fish. Tsuki climbs onto a nearby stole, her box of pastries in her lap. She opens the lid, the fragrance overwhelming her nostrils once again. She picks up an Éclair, taking a bite out of it. As she chews, this familiarity comes to her taste buds. She slowly sets down the éclair in the box of pastries as an overwhelming sadness fills her eyes with tears. Leaving the stool, she sets down her box of pastries. Wiping her tears she walks over to one of the tanks.

Tsuki sticks her index finger into the water. Unsurprisingly to her one of the fish swims against her finger. She mutters something underneath her breath before cupping her hands in the tank. Scooping the fish into a bucket full of water, she lifts the bucket heading outside with it. Léon looks up from the cash register, "Hey! What are you doing?!" and rushes after her, swinging open the stores door.

"Hey stop!"

Tsuki tosses the bucket of water into the nearby river as Léon leaps after her, wrapping his arms around her they both get tossed into the river together. Léon can feel Tsuki struggling to get free from his grip but he holds onto her tightly. He swims up to the surface just before he feels his grasp on Tsuki loosen. Léon dives back down for her. He comes to face to face with her except this isn't the Tsuki he know a few moments ago. Slits on her neck indicated gills, her ears were now replaced with fins and her body was covered in scales. Tsuki suddenly drags him out of the water onto the brick pathway underneath a street bridge. Léon coughing up water shouts; "What the hell?!" Bystanders from down the street rush towards them. Before they can get a good look at her, she jumps back into the water, Léon catching a glimpse of her long fish like tail. The bystanders ask him if he is okay, shouting to get him a towel. But all he can do is stare back into the water, dumbfounded by what just happened. He collects himself with a grin, standing up shouting with his fist in the air; "Come back with my 900 euro fish!"


End file.
